De Fisterra a Land's End
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Magia Acuática. Joana y Dalia se van de vacaciones a Londres, pero porqué vas a coger un avión cuando puedes ir nadando.


La Magia Acuática es la magia de las sirenas, xacias, grindlows, krakens y demás criaturas marinas y fluviales desde su punto se vista y no del de los magos.

Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de J. K. Rowling y la Magia Hispanii de Sorg-esp y ambos interaccionan con la Magia Acuática.

* * *

 _-¡Dalia!_

Una pequeña pega [1] volaba por dentro del aeropuerto de Coruña y se dirigió hacia una joven de cabellos caoba que arrastraba una bolsa de viaje.

Dalia levantó la cabeza a tiempo de que la pega de su abuela soltara un paquetito sobre sus brazos y saliera volando como había entrado. La joven miró el paquete lleno de excitación y se lo tendió a su amiga.

-Toma, es un regalo para tí.- Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

Joana miró el paquete con extrañeza y lo abrió intrigada. Los regalos de su amiga solían ser peculiares y siempre útiles antes que bonitos.

Al abrirlo encontró el móvil más extraño que había visto nunca. La parte de atrás no era recta como es habitual sino que era curva y estaba recubierta de escamas.

-Es un prototipo de la compañía de mi tío, todavía no ha salido a la venta. Esta hecho para que se acople a tu cola y lleva potentes hechizos impermeabilizantes.- Joana siempre se olvidaba de dejar el móvil fuera antes de meterse al agua y ya llevaba ocho nokias en lo que llevaba de año.- Tiene tres ranuras, la de la SIM, la de la SD y la tercera es para meter una de tus escamas en la cajita negra que está hecha de una aleación de Misch, zirconio y, por supuesto, azabache. Así tu magia no dañará el móvil tan rápido.

Joana puso el móvil a la altura de sus caderas y notó como el móvil se adaptaba a ellas con sólo ponerlo encima.

-¿Y si me llaman cuando esté bajo el mar, tengo que subir a la superficie para poder hablar?

-No, puedes contestar bajo el agua si quieres. Además tiene una app que activa un hechizo de traducción del sirenio para que te pueda entender si te llamo.

-Eso está genial, habrá que probarlo, pero deb principio prefiero seguirte hablando en portugués aunque sea bajo el agua.

-Creí que no podías.

-Claro que puedo. Sólo es que- Estaba diciendo cuando la interrumpio la megafonía.

 _"Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Lands End embarquen, por favor."_

-No corras mucho- le dijo su amiga abrazándola- y ten mucho cuidado con las criaturas que te encuentres, nunca habrán visto una xacia [2].

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. De todas formas quiero encontrar aquella ciudad perdida de la que te hablé. Así podré enseñarte un lugar de antes de la escisión [3].

-Bueno, tú ten cuidado. Te llamaré cuando aterrice.

Joana subió al autobús que le llevaría cerca de una cala casi siempre desierta donde podría echarse a la mar. Durante la media hora de viaje empezó a cacharrear con el smartphone que le había regalado su amiga. No tenía smartphone desde los quince años cuando se cansó de que se le estropearan todos.

El movil venía con las apps convencionales, bastante anticuadas, y tuvo que desinstalar unas cuantas. ¿Quien tenía Facebook en 2022? Las apps de la población mágica eran todas más modernas, no había sido hasta hace cuatro años que habían empezado ha asomar timidamente el mercado de la app mágica.

Cuando llegó a la cala se metió en una cueva de acceso subterraneo donde se quitó la ropa, recitó el conjuro para transformar su varita en un bonito colgante y metió su escama en la caja negra.

Joana había pensado que el viaje iba a ser emoción tras emoción pero hasta el momento lo más emocionante que había visto era una pelea de pulpos que encima habían tenido la desfachatez de echarle tinta al pelo una vez que se había acercado a ellos.

Había visto una decena de restos de barcos hundidos, pero la mayoría no eran más que pesqueros sin perlas, oro o siquiera un bonito encaje. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber tomado el mismo avión que Dalia.

En eso estaba pensando cuando sus escamas empezaron a brillar y sonaba "Debaixo do mar"

 _"O fruto do meu vizinho parece melhor que o meu"_

-¿Sí?- Contesto Joana cortando una de sus canciones favoritas.

-Jojo, acabo de aterrizar. ¿Que tal por ahí abajo?

-Aburrida. No hay nada que hacer más que nadar, meteré el turbo hasta el mar céltico- estaba diciendo la xacia cuando sintió una embestida.

Cuando se giró Joana vió una coca [4] de pequeño tamaño.

-Te dejo, parece que esto empieza a ponerse interesante.- Dijo y colgó a su amiga sin darle tiempo a contestar y enganchó el móvil a las escamas de su cadera.

Al colgar vio como la coca perdía el interés y se daba la vuelta. ¿Había sido la magia que había en el móvil lo que había llamado la atención de la cría de tarrasca o quizás su cola luminiscente? La joven tocó su colgante-varita e hizo salir de la gema del collar pequeñas burbujas que volvieron a llamar la atención de la criatura.

Cuando salía una burbuja de la gema agitaba membrana que le envolvía la cabeza. Empezó a moverse haciendo creando pequeños remolinos, corrientes y burbujas con el sólo movimiento de sus manos. Era divertido pero le faltaba algo. Le faltaba la banda sonora que haría que recordara lo que estaba viviendo cuando fuera una anciana que peinaba canas y tenía arrugas. Bueno, cuando lo hiciera Dalia. Eso era cosa de criaturas terrestres, no de xacias.

Buscó la banda sonora de "A pequenha serea" y entonces comenzo a bailar. Quizá no estuviera por allí el cangrejo Sebastián pero el bogabante "Tenacinhas azuis" no tenía nada que envidiarle como pareja de baile. Y también la coca se apuntaba a la fiesta haciendo de un improvisado "Flounder". Eran muchas las criaturas marinas que se habían acercado al oír la música.

Joana estaba euforica y quería ofrecer un gran espectaculo como si fuera una gran artista en lugar de una simple turista o mochilera de los mares.

-¡Liberalo ahora!

El colgante pasó de ser un collar a cobrar una apariencia entre un báculo y un tridente, haciendo huir a gran parte de los espectadores. Pero Joana era ajena a eso y empezó a invocar magia humana no verbal para hacer cambiar de color las burbujas del agua, lo que hizo que todos excepto la pequeña tarrasca desaparecieran de su vista.

Báculo en la mano comenzó a alejarse del lugar junto a su nueva amiga y volvió a sentir un golpe en la cola.

-¡Ey, que no he hecho magia!- Le dijo estrañandose de la velocidad que tenía la criaturilla.

Volvió a sentir otro golpe, pero estaba segura de que no había sido ella, se volvió despacio y allí estaba ella. Una tarrasca de 20 metros de largo.

Joana se giró hacía la pequeña coca y le dijo

-Creo que tu mamá te busca.- Seguidamente echó a correr mientras murmuraba hechizos de protección y se escondía en una cueva. Esperó un tiempo prudencial, unos cinco minutos, eso de que la paciencia es una virtud...

Al salir de la cueva vió un cartel que decía:

 _ **ʒ͌ʒˀɸ~ʚ͌ ~ɸʚ~ʚ͌ ˁʅɷʒˀˁʒɤ**_

Ya había llegado a las frías aguas del norte, al mar céltico.

Hace más de diez mil años, en el límite de las frías aguas del norte y el mar de los mil bocados se encontraba la antigua ciudad de plata. El lugar donde comenzó la escisión, un lugar sagrado para las xacias que allí se originaron y jamás podrían volver a él. Un lugar maldito para las sirenas que lo evitan por miedo a convertirse en xacias.

Joana quería encontrar el lugar, hacer fotos para enseñarselo a su hermana Tareija. Quería enseñarle a su querida hermana todo lo que ella jamás podría ver con sus propios ojos.

Pero estaba siendo en vano, quizá fuera sólo una leyenda.

Con tristeza reemprendió su viaje, ya tenía ganas de llegar a Lands End.

Se acercaba a la orilla, si miraba hacía arriba podía vislumbrar la silueta de las gaviotas que sobrevuelan la costa.

Buscó una cueva para llamar a Dalia, ponerse un incómodo, aunque bastante mono, neopreno como si fuera una submarinista que buceaba por las profundidades y salía a la orilla.

Pero lo que vio en la cueva era una completa atrocidad. Encerradas en jaulas en lugares donde apenas podía llegar el agua cuando la marea bajaba, había unas criaturas norteñas; que según había estudiado en "Magias no humanas", aunque oficialmente se empeñaban en llamarlo "Zoomagia" como si un humano fuera menos animal que una xacia; se llamaban Grindlows.

Le habían dicho que eran criaturas muy peligrosas, que ahogaban a los magos, pero las veía tan indefensas allí... Además ella era una xacia, no una bruja al uso.

Estaba decidida a liberarlo cuando una sirena, de esas que no llevan escamas en los pechos, con los cabellos rojos, entro veloz y empezó a abrir jaulas.

Le quedaban por abrir la mitad, cuando la vio y le espetó en un sirenio con un acento extraño.

-Veo que no eres de por aquí. Si quieres ve a denunciarme al consejo y sino empieza a abrir jaulas antes de que nos encuentren infringiendo la ley. No te quedes como un pasmarote.

Joana, comenzo a abrir jaulas y cuando ya estaban abiertas todas siguió a la sirena pelirroja alejandose de la cueva y la costa.

-Por fín me encuentro con una sirena que no puede ver la crueldad a la que someten a los pobres grindlows. Lo malo es que algunos no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa y vuelven con sus dueños, y tengo que volver a liberarlos. Bueno, yo me llamo Ariel. ¿Como se llama mi aliada?

Hacía mucho que no utilizaba su nombre de nacimiento, aquel que le habían puesto sin una ceremonia y en un susurro, aquel que muchos utilizaban de insulto.

- _Morena_.-Le dijo bajito y bajando la cabeza.

-No te gusta. A mi tampoco me pusieron Ariel, me lo puse yo, rebelde me iba más que princesa. Cambiate el nombre.

-Ese es mi nombre de xacia, el humano es Joana. Jojo, para los amigos.

-¿Xacia? Pero... Decían que habían dejado dde existir. Las sirenas han colonizado todos las aguas de la isla.

\- En la Federación no es así, las xacias dominan las aguas sin sal y las aguas saladas son territorio de las sirenas. Yo soy medio humana por eso puedo nadar en mar abierto. Bueno, me espera una amiga en la superficie, así que encantada de conocerte. Prometo que no me acercaré a las lagunas, ni los ríos.- Se despidió Joana con miedo de que quisieran quitarserla de en medio.

-Te acompaño. Conozco una gruta donde podemos secarnos antes de salir, los humanos cada vez que ven una sirena, se ponen... Por cierto, yo no me preocuparía por ir a ríos y lagunas, sólo hazte pasar por una sirena.

La gruta donde la llevó Ariel era magnífica, de oro y rubíes hubiera dicho si fuera simplemente humana pero para ella quedaba claro que las incrustaciones eran de pirita y de espinela roja. En cuanto Joana salió del agua recuperó forma humana pero Ariel tuvo que arrastrar su cola hasta un lugar donde no llegara el agua.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-¿El qué?

-Transformarte tan rápido. No creo que estés seca.

-Las xacias nos transformamos a libertad. Podemos estar en el agua con piernas y secas con la cola. ¿Tu no te transformas a libertad?

-Que va. Hasta que esté seca nada. Y a veces puedes tardar horas si no hay corriente en la gruta.

-¿Y tu magia? ¿No puedes manipular el agua?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿Que tiene que ver eso con secarse?

-Puedes evaporar el agua de tu cuerpo o desplazarla. Deja que te lo enseñe.

Joana se concentró para intentar no cocer a Ariel, evaporar el agua era algo que nunca se le había dado demasiado bien con magia acuatica, para ello solía utilizar hechizos clásicos, pero no quería asustar a su nueva amiga tan rápido utilizando magia humana.

Pasó su mano lentamente por encima de la cola de Ariel que poco a poco dejaba entrever la piel sin escamas hasta que tuvo delante suyo a una joven totalmente desnuda.

-No tendrás ropa escondida, ¿verdad?- Ariel señaló una túnica de color morado.-Ropa muggle.

-Sólo tengo eso.

-Bueno, no te asustes, voy a hacer magia humana.

Joana miró su anillo del humor para saber que tipo de ropa se suponía que debían utilizar ese día. Durante mucho tiempo el hecho de no sentir la temperatura exterior había hecho que llamara mucho la atención al ponerse lo que ella consideraba ropa bonita que casi siempre eran vestidos de verano aunque nevara. La gema del anillo era de un naranja suave, por lo que rondarían los veinte grados.

Tras un par de intentos consiguió hacer algo que parecía un vestido de tela más liviana que la túnica del mismo color aunque con manchas marrones como si los hechizos hubieran quemado la prenda. Tampoco importaba mucho, una vez se encontraran con Dal podrían prestarle un vestido.

-Bueno, de momento ponte esto. Voy a llamar a mi amiga Dal, para poder reunirnos con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la atracción del cabo, Dalia ya les estaba esperando.

-Dal, te presento a Ariel. Nos hemos conocido salvando unos Grindlows.

-Siempre crei que acabarías afiliandote al PETA y entrando en laboratorios a liberar ratas.- Le dijo a su amiga en gallego antes de acercarse a Ariel para darle dos besos.- Encantada, Ariel.- Dijo ahora cambiando al inglés- ¿A tus padres les gustó la sirenita y por eso te pusieron el nombre?

Ariel tenía cara de no enterarse de nada de lo que decía Dalia a pesar de que entendía el inglés.

-Ariel, es el personaje de una peli de dibujos muy famosa. ¿Sabes lo que es una película?- Preguntó Joana a Ariel en sirenio para asegurarse que no era cuestión de idioma, pero ella negó con la cabeza.- !Tenemos que llevarte a ver una!- Cambió al inglés para poder dirigirse a las dos otra vez.- Bueno, no sabe quien es Ariel, pero en sirenio significa rebelde, se lo puso ella misma.

-Quizá quien le puso el nombre a la sirenita conocía el significado... Y una pregunta indiscreta, ¿porqué llevas el vestido quemado?

-He sido yo- Contestó Joana- Era una túnica de terciopelo e intenté convertirlo en algo que llamara menos la atención.

-Vamos a los baños para que os cambieis, llevo ropa para las dos.

Dalia les dio la ropa que había cogido para Joana, un vestido azul y un mono rojo de repuesto, por si se lanzaba al agua sin pensar y no podía secarse porque había gente. Tardaron bastante porque Joana se empeñó en ponerse el vestido azul porque era más bonito y Ariel no sabía ponerse pantalones.

Fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante un poco alejado de la zona turistica. Allí servían pescados casi recién salidos del mar.

En cuanto llegó la comida Joana sacó su móvil y empezó a sacarle fotos a la comida.

-Ey, ahora puedo hacerlas con mi móvil en vez de que me las mandes y subirlas en casa. ¡Que guay!

Joana era muy activa en Instagram y en Photomove, sobre todo en la última donde debía tener unas 50 "belfies". Su amiga creía que tenía cierta obsesión por sacar fotos de su culo de sirena.

* * *

1.-También conocida como urraca, picaza, picaraza y marica. Con una enseñanza adecuada, desde pequeñas, pueden imitar la voz humana. Como otros córvidos, pueden diferenciar individualmente a personas conocidas.

2.- Criatura del folclore español. Son hombres y mujeres pez que viven en agua dulce. En algunas versiones pueden ser mujeres y hombres anfibio, pero para la Magia Acuática he optado por la primera versión. Si quereis saber más sobre las xacias: wiki/Xacia

3.- Suceso ocurrido hace milenios tras el cual las sirenas y las xacias dejaron de ser la misma especie, adquiriendo las segundas una grave alergia al sal y perdiendo algunas capacidades mágicas las primeras.

4.- La coca o tarasca es una criatura que vive en las aguas del mar o de los ríos. Tiene cuerpo de dragón y cola de serpiente, y del lomo le nacen dos enormes alas, semejantes a las de los murciélagos. Tiene cuatro patas armadas de fuertes garras, y en su cara alumbran unos ojos terribles, sobre una enorme boca con agudos dientes.


End file.
